


Impossibilities

by CasAngelOfTheLord



Category: The Mortal Instruments
Genre: M/M, Malec, Smut, maybe smut?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 07:45:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5997415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CasAngelOfTheLord/pseuds/CasAngelOfTheLord
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec is pretty much a normal Shadowhunter. Except for, 1) He's gay, 2)he has a huge crush on his best friend and parabatai, Jace. He's not arrogant or thinks of himself superior to everyone else. However what will happen when a certain warlock named Magnus Bane slides into the picture and Alec starts having similar feelings to him as he has with Jace?<br/>(P.S. I don't own the characters or The Mortal Instruments. This won't be like Cassandra's version although i will include some of her stuff in here. Also, they haven't meet Magnus but have saved the world and defeated Valentine. yeah....enjoy.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Impossibilities

 Alec was not like the other Shadowhunters. He was unique; not as arrogant. Oh right, he was also gay. Annnddd had a crush on his best friend and parabatai, Jace. He's had a crush on Jace for some time now. However, Jace had feelings for that Clary girl and they were now together. Honestly, Alec didn't really like her much when he first met her but now he was alright with her. I mean,he saved the world with her. He felt the same towards her mundane friend, Simon. He must say though, he kinda understood how the mundie felt since he knew Simon had a crush on Clary. Both Simon and Alec had been very deeply friend-zoned. And it kinda sucked not being able to hug and cuddle with Jace. Not being able to call him his. And it wasn't like he could ask his parents. They would be greatly disappointed and he would be considered shameful.

Yes, it's all very sad. However, back to the present. Which, did he mention, they were currently fighting a demon at night, in the middle of the street? Alec saw Jace jump and land gracefully behind the demon, which was now momentarily unable to move freely thanks to his sister, Issy's whip.

_Man, look at how beautiful he moves..._

Alec quickly shakes his head, now was not the time to start daydreaming.

"Alec! Now!" Issy yells. Alec stabs the demon with the seraph blade. Personally, he preferred his bow and arrow way more.

Finally, the demon is defeated and they all come towards each other, full of the adrenaline of having fought a demon. They were all sweaty and breathing heavily. It was a good image for Jace, in Alec's opinion.

"Are you guys hurt? Do you need me to put the healing rune on you?" Alec says worriedly. That's pretty much what Alec does. He worries about everyone else before himself. "

You worry too much brother dearest." Isabelle replies mockingly but with warmth in her eyes.

"She's right, Alec. You need to relax a bit. We're all bad ass Shadowhunters." This time, it was Jace.

Damn, even the sound of his voice made Alec a bit weak in the knees. Alec awkwardly clears his throat.

"We should probably head back to the Institute. Hodge might get worried."

"I have a better idea. We're going to a party." Issy says smiling, proud of herself. Alec just stares at her. He really wasn't one for parties and Issy knew this. He raises an eyebrow.

"Relax, Alec. It's just for fun."

"Won't Clary want Jace back home with her? I mean, she is his girlfriend." Alec replies. He wanted to get out of this.

"I don't think Clary'll mind much. I mean, its just for a bit." Jace argues back. However, the jerk is smiling evilly.

Alec knows there is no way he will get out of this so he decides to go with it. He sighs dramatically. "Fine. But only for a bit."

* * *

 

Once they get to the location, they're in Brooklyn. Jace knocks on the fancy door and a small opening reveals a man.

"Yes?"

"We're here for the party." Issy replies.

At this, the man opens the door and they all walk in. Once they enter the actual house, there is music blaring and people all over the place. Not only people, but creatures too. Issy immediately finds an attractive guy and starts flirting and dancing with him. As for Jace, some chicks dragged him away. Alec couldn't help the pang of jealousy that he got when he saw them all over jace. The last thing he heard before Jace disappeared was Jace saying, " Ladies there's enough of me to go around. But I'm already taken..."

Now that he was all alone in a foreign house, in a party he didn't even want to attend, Alec goes to find an empty corner. It took a couple of minutes but Alec finally found an empty corner that wasn't occupied by people making out.

He hadn't been there long when suddenly someone sat next to him. When Alec turned around to see who had set next to him, Alec first noticed how the person had gorgeous cat eyes. The person's eyes had eyeliner and a bit of glitter.

"Magnus Bane, High Warlock of Brooklyn. And who might you be hottie?" The man said. He was wearing a glittery outfit with his short black hair styled perfectly. What surprised Alec the most wasn't how this Magnus addressed him but rather the fact that this gorgeous man made him feel things that he thought he only felt for Jace. His feelings for Jace were way stronger but this man had made him feel nervous around him. Just the way he was around Jace. What also surprised him was how Magnus chose to flirt with _him._

"Er...Alec. Alec Lightwood."

"Well... _Alec_... I couldn't help but notice you sitting here by yourself. A fine man like yourself." The way his name rolled off his tongue made Alec shiver pleasantly.

"Yeah well my friends ditched me right when we got here so..." Magnus looked thoughtful for a moment until he leaned in and whispered in Alec's ear,

"Tell me, Alec, are you more a flower or cologne type of guy?"

Alec didn't know what caused him to say it but he immediately said, "Cologne..."

"Brilliant..." Magnus smiles and starts leaning in....

He gets closer....

and closer....

until...

**Author's Note:**

> Herro! I wasn't sure how to spell Isabelle's nickname sorry. But other than that, thanks for reading. Please comment suggestions and feedback, those help me a TON! That's all.   
> Bye, Darlings!   
> Cheerios!


End file.
